Vergil (DMC Reboot)
Summary Dante's twin brother. While Dante was admitted to an orphanage run by demons as a child, Vergil was adopted into a rich family. Highly-gifted, Vergil wrote a security encryption program that made him a multi-millionaire before he was even out of school. However, Vergil eventually recovered the memories of his biological parents' death and exile at the hands of Mundus, and swore to take revenge. He used his wealth in order to research and combat demons through his organization The Order, attempting to disrupt Mundus' control over the populace. Upon encountering his long lost twin brother Dante, the two work together and eventually succeed in killing Mundus and revealing the truth to the populace. It is then that Vergil reveals his true motive for defeating Mundus: to rule over humanity for their own protection. Dante disagrees with this and the two brothers clash, during which Vergil is fatally wounded. Vergil succumbs to his wounds and finds himself in Hell, where he is tormented by hollow versions of Dante and Kat, and under the influence of his Hollow self, gives in to his hatred and grows a lust for power. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Vergil, alias "Masked Man" (by fans), "Son of Sparda" Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: Likely above 21 (Older than Dante) Classification: Nephilim (Half-Demon/Half-Angel Hybrid) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid, regenerated an otherwise lethal wound from Dante), Master Swordsman and Marksman, Energy Manipulation (Can channel his demonic and angelic energy into other objects which allows them to perform better than they usually would), Spatial Manipulation (With Yamato), Teleportation (Can teleport either himself or his target into his range), Aura and Transformation (With Devil Trigger), Can destroy forcefields, Limited Ice Manipulation (With the Summoned Swords), Electrokinesis/Weather Manipulation (Can summon lightning strikes as he slashes, summoned a thunderstorm in his fight with Dante), Portal Creation (Can open portals between worlds with the help of his blade, Yamato), BFR (with Portal Creation), Duplication (Can create a spectral copy of himself to aid him in battle), Homing Attack with Summoned Swords, Can harm intangible beings, Shapeshifting with Yamato (Can change the properties of Yamato by using the energy of an angel or demon), Expert Hacker, Resistance to Time Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation (Unaffected by Dante's Devil Trigger ability) Attack Potency: City level ' (Summoned a thunderstorm in his fight with Dante. Created a massive explosion that dwarfed the nearby mountains). Can ignore conventional durability with Yamato's Spatial Manipulation. 'Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Can move faster than lightning) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: City Class (Even being weakened, his blows sent Dante flying) Durability: City level (Was able to keep fighting Mundus inside his body) Stamina: Very high, goes through much of his personal hell with a mortal wound before finally killing his other self and taking his power. This includes fighting off demons of Hell as well as a weaker version of Dante. Range: Extended melee range, Tens of meters with projectiles, is capable of teleporting to and from enemies, as well as teleporting them to him, should they get out of his range. Standard Equipment: Yamato Intelligence: Gifted. Skilled swordsman. Has knowledge and experience in fighting demons. He is manipulative and willing to use anybody to achieve his objectives. Talented hacker has a lot of general knowledge. Weaknesses: Completely succumbs to the negative influence of his Hollow self while in Hell Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Yamato:' A sword bequeathed unto Vergil by Sparda, it is a physical manifestation of Vergil's power. It is capable of Dimensional Cutting as well as it's counterpart. Vergil is capable of chanelling his demonic and angelic energy through the Yamato, achieving much the same effect as Rebellion's transformations into different weapons. *'Devil Trigger:' Vergil's Devil Trigger ability is very different from Dante's. Instead of being akin to DMC3 Dante's "Quicksilver" Style, it is more akin to his "Doppelganger" power, where he summons a second of himself to fight alongside him. However, his double is capable of moving upon its own will, fighting alongside its master effectively as a second combatant, rather than being a synchronous double. This double is also shown to defend its master with great aggression, defending against every of Dante's attacks before he could use his own Devil Trigger to send it skyward. This power retains the health regeneration ability that Devil Trigger traditionally have. *'Perfect Slash:' Vergil knocks an enemy back, and unleashes several slashes upon the foe before one can even blink. *'Volcano:' Using the Demonic Yamato, Vergil can stab the ground and send all enemies on the same plane of ground skyward. *'Angel Rush:' By channeling angelic energy through the Yamato, Vergil can rush forth and slice several times in one dash. *'Summoned Swords:' These summoned swords are Vergil's answer to Dante's Ebony and Ivory. He is capable of summoning and manipulating these blades in several ways without any bodily input; that is, he can use these and keep up his standard attack style at the same time. These swords can also be embedded in enemies, allowing Vergil to teleport to the enemy, or teleport the enemy to them. *'"Spiral Swords":' Vergil can summon up to six swords (depending on the level) that will spiral around him until broken by hitting an enemy. While these swords spiral around him, they will hit and damage any enemy that gets close to him. *'"Blistering Swords":' Vergil summons a total of six swords around him and they all fire in succession toward his currently targeted enemy. *'"Storm Swords":' Vergil summons a circular set of swords around his currently targeted foe then makes them all stab that enemy at once. Smaller enemies that live through this attack will fly up into the air. *'"Great Sword":' Vergil summons a huge copy of a conventional blade, as if falling from the sky at great speed. At the same time can cause about a dozen such, and possibly more. *'Air Trick/Trick Up/Trick Down:' A type of flashstep that allows Vergil to keep up with foes whether launching them skyward or thrusting them back to the ground. He can defy gravity temporarily with this skill. *'Angel Boost:' Like Dante's, Vergil can manipulate his trajectory through the air using his angelic powers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Space Users Category:Summoners Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Hybrids Category:Gun Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Rich Characters